Don't leave me
by nopetynope
Summary: A series of Solangelo AU's


**SOLANGELO ZOMBIE AU**

 **If you comment/review you deserve an Olympic medal and I would be eternally grateful for ANY help or advice you give** and most of all thanks for reading :D **.**

 **Disclaimer** \- All the characters belong to Rick Riordan

"WILL, WILL" "Stay awake sunshine, stay awake, _please"_ Nico murmured into Will's golden hair, it was soaked in mud, blood and other bodily fluids but it still glowed in the dark disused warehouse. Will writhed with pain as Nico pulled up Will's t-shirt. A deep fleshy wound was etched into his abdomen, dark blacky brown blood oozed out coating Nico's gloves in warm wet blood. He tore them off and threw them aside in the hope that he wouldn't be infected himself.

Tears started to form in Nico's eyes blurring his vision and letting the salty water fall onto Will's chest. He laid his head on his lap and started to brush his hair through his fingers.

"Nico, wha- where?" Will tried to sit up

"Oh shit, now that's not good" He looked down at the gash in his side and then up into Nico's eyes. The previously peaceful and happy look on his face disappeared immediately replaced by a look of fear

"How long have I got left?" Will whispered. Nico dropped eye contact and looked over at the flaming pile of dead bodies outside the window.

"Damn it Nico, please"

"You've been infected for at least an hour. It took both Jason and I to carry you back here after you we found you passed out in the forest" Nico sighed

"I'm sorry, i-"

"Hush no you have nothing to be sorry for, if it wasn't for you Hazel and Frank would both be dead. You are a hero Will, you saved their lives"

"No its all my fault if I knew that they were-" Will clenched his stomach and groaned. Nico continued to stroke his hair and whisper niceties into his ear holding back his emotions, knowing that this would be the last time. The last time for everything. For a second, time froze, his emotions dissipated the knife digging into his heart was now a dull pain. He savoured Will's soft complexion, his kind eyes and mischievous smile and the way he always smelt of freshly cut grass.

Will's body relaxed but he was clearly still in pain. His face was contorted and his eyelids were firmly closed. Nico could tell the infection was closing in, destroying what was left of Will's brain. It was almost too painful for Nico to watch. To watch the love of his life in so much pain. For their lives to be eradicated by a string of malicious proteins.

Finally the pain seemed to subside enough for Will to open his eyes "Nico I need you to promise me-"

"No not yet I can't. _Please,_ **please** Will there must be another way"

"You and I both have seen the consequences of 'another way' just promise me that you will be sensible. Hazel and Frank need you, Reyna too." He smiled "who else would provide the inappropriately timed morose jokes." Nico chuckled his cheeks encrusted with tears.

The door to the warehouse quietly opened. No one entered, but Hazel's voice was clear "Nico, honey we are outside when you need us and Will, Thank you. Thank you for changing my brother's life for the better. And thank you for putting up with us all." There was a long pause as what was about to happen sunk in.

"I should go help the others. Nico we will be right outside."

Nico took one final glance at Wills eyes, drinking in their glassy blue. They weren't dark and stormy like Jason's or the colour of sea water, but they reminded him of the old world. The colour of a lake on a hot day or the cliché blue of water in adverts.

"Nico please make it quick yeah, and promise me you will do it now. Before I turn into one of them. Before I kill anyone else. Promise me that as soon as I become unconscious with fever you will use the gun attached to your belt and stop me from destroying human civilisation, every infected counts right."

Nico snivelled he knew this would happen eventually but he hoped that it would never have to be this way round, he hoped that he would never have to make this choice with anyone. Let alone his beloved.

"Sure-"

"I love you Nico never forget that."

"I love you too" Nico pulled Will further into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck hugging as tightly as he dared without hurting him. Will's soft blonde hair brushed against Nico's face.

Will's grip loosened, his breaths becoming short and laboured. He slowly took Nico's hands in his own and guided the, towards his belt where his knife was in its sheath

…

"It's done." Nico said as he walked out the building, "I can't-" He took a long breath "I can't go back in there. Can-"

"of course, of course. Frank will take care of it" Hazel enveloped Nico in a hug before gesturing for Frank and Jason to enter the warehouse and move Will's body onto the fire which was already piled high with the bodies of the infected.


End file.
